The Deal
by docsangel
Summary: What if a silent, prominent player makes a deal with the SONS to save Juice? What happens when he finds out that her twin brother is Ron Tully? Will they be together or will he take his chance to leave and start over somewhere else, alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting outside a coffee shop in Stockton, my security crew always close by, I see a new house has set up business. Looking over, I see it's another whore house. I see some men come out and walk to the motorcycles and I see they are wearing Sons of Anarchy kuttes. That didn't surprise me. What did was seeing one in particular, look over and make eye contact with me. He was tan, muscular, has a mohawk and tattoos from what I could see but he looked so sad. I see the one that seems to be the leader, looking at him, and I see so much anger and hatred. But why? I watch as they ride away and he looks at me and nods as he passes. Looking to my second, Logan, I say "See what you can find out about that one." He looks at me and asks "Mohawk?" I nod and he walks away, pulling out his phone.

That afternoon, I am sitting at Stockton Prison, in a bought room, waiting on the person that I came to see. The guard leads him in and uncuffs him. The guard walks out and closes the door and Tully smiles at me. I stand and hug him and he says "Hello Miranda. How's my favorite sister?" he asks. "Good. Wanted to visit since I was in the area." I tell him. "I'm glad you're here. I don't get to see you as much as I'd like. Have you talked to mom and dad?" he asks. "No. Have you?" I ask and he smirks at me. "Looks like it's still just us." he tells me and I smile. I love my brother even if we don't see eye to eye.

That evening, I am sitting in my office and Logan walks in. "I have that information that you were wanting." He says. "Good. What did you find out?" I ask. "His name is Juan Carlos Ortiz but he goes by Juice. He's been in the Sons of Anarchy for the last eight years and is their intelligence officer. Great hacker. From Queens, New York. Mom and sister but doesn't have any contact with them. Worked for the mafia in Queens and was ordered to leave the state and not come back. Impressive wrap sheet." he tells me. "Okay. Anything else?" I ask. "May I sit?" he asks and I motion to the chair for him to sit down. "I did a little deep digging and found out that Sheriff Roosevelt was blackmailing him. Was threatening to tell the club that his father was black and telling him that the club would either patch him out or kill him if they found out, trying to get him to rat. He tried to get Roosevelt to leave him alone and never gave info or signed any deal but Roosevelt told Teller that Ortiz was a rat when he didn't technically rat." he tells me and I look at him. "Looks like Teller is having Ortiz do his dirty work for him and that he told Ortiz that he could work his way back into the good graces of the club but it doesn't seem like it's going to work out that way." He tells me. "Why do you say that?" I ask. "My informant tells me that Teller is planning on having Ortiz go inside to kill Henry Lin and that he thinks he will be getting back out but instead, he's giving him to another inmate to do what he wants with before killing him." he tells me and won't look at me. "What other inmate?" I ask. "Ron Tully." he tells me. "Get me another room. I need to speak to my dear brother." I tell him. "There's one more thing." he tells me. I look back up at him and he says "August Marks. That deal he made with us, fell through. He is refusing to follow through on his end of the deal. How are you wanting to proceed?" he ask. Sitting back, thinking for a minute, I say "Have him picked up. I want him in holding until I give the word." I tell him. "What are you thinking boss?" He asks. "I'll fill you in when I speak to my brother." I tell him before he stands and leaves.

That night, August Marks is home when Logan walks up. "Good evening boys. Ms Hastings has asked us to take over. Head home boys." he tells the security detail. Logan and the rest of the henchmen walk in and surround August. "What is this?" August asks. "Ms Hastings has asked that we secure you until we can rectify the details of your agreement." Logan says before two of his guys walk up and cuff August's hands behind his back and leading him out to a secured holding cell until I work out the consequences of his actions.

The next morning, I am sitting in another bought room, waiting on my brother to be brought in. "Well, Miranda, two visits in two days. What can I do for you?" He asks. "I need your help Ronnie." I tell him and he realizes that I am coming as his sister and not someone brokering another deal. "What is it Randi?" he asks. "I heard you have a deal with the Sons of Anarchy." I start and he looks at me and asks "Why are you asking me about that?" Looking at me hands, I say, "What is he offering you to take out Ortiz?" I ask. He looks at me shocked. "Don't look so shocked Ronnie. You know I'm good at what I do." I tell him. He smirks and says "He's helping get H around Charming and to my middle man." he tells me. "I want to offer him a more lucrative deal." I tell him. He looks at me intrigued. "What do you have in mind?" He asks and I smirk knowing I have my brother on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need you to set up a meeting with me and the Sons of Anarchy." I tell him after telling him my plan. "I'll get word to him and set up the meeting." he tells me. "Thank you Ronnie." I tell him. "Randi, why are you wanting this?" he asks. I look at my hands, remembering all the times he called me Randi growing up. I was always called Miranda but when it he called me Randi, I knew he was worried about me. "You know I don't make decisions without getting all of my intel and making sure that everything is legit." I say and he nods. "Apparently Teller is having Ortiz handle his dirty work and making him believe he can get into the good graces of the club again because some cop told Teller that Ortiz was a rat when he didn't sign a deal or give information and now Teller has enlisted you to take him out and not given you all of the information." I tell him. "I see. Well, I'll set this up but Randi, why are you so hell bent on saving this guy?" he asked. "There's something about him that I just can't get out of my head." I say and he smiles. "I'll let Teller know he can trust you. Just tell me what you need me to do." he tells me. The guard comes in to tell us that time is up. I hug my brother before they cuff him and lead him back to his cell.

That afternoon, I am standing inside a warehouse by the Stockton docks, my security detail with me when we hear the rumble of Harley's. Looking at them, they all dismount and walk up to me. Teller holds out his hand and I shake it. "Miranda Hastings, I'm Jax Teller." he says. "Nice to meet you Mr Teller." I say. "I hear you have a proposition for me that Tully says I won't be able to turn down." he says. "I do." I say as I address the entire club. "We're listening." he says. "I'm prepared to offer you a couple of things. I can take care of Henry Lin for you. As well as helping get the H to Tully's middle man without coming through Charming. And to sweeten the deal a little more, I'm willing to hand over August Marks." I tell him. The entire club looks at me shocked. "How are you able to do that Darlin?" he asks, smirking. "I have several crews that work for me that will handle transportation so they will not run through Charming for Tully. I have arranged for Tully to handle Lin for you, at my say, of course. And, August Marks, well, let's just say that he's a rather large thorn in my side." I tell him. "How do we know you will follow through on this, Lassie?" the Scottish man asks. Logan steps forward and says "Tully is on the line, boss." He puts the phone on speaker. "Hey Teller. Miranda is good to her word. All I'm waiting on is her say that this deal is a go and Lin will be handled." Tully tells him. "Thank you Tully." I say before Logan walks away, speaking into the phone. "What about Marks?" A man with black hair and bright blue eyes asks. I motion for one of my other men and they bring August marks out of one of my SUV's and he's bound and gagged. They look at me shocked. "Okay. What do you want in exchange?" Teller asks smirking. I smirk back before saying "Ortiz." They all look at me shocked but none more than Ortiz. "Can I ask why?" Teller asks as his smirk gets more prominent. "I feel he would be more beneficial for my cause than yours." I say. Teller looks from me to Ortiz and back again. "Please feel free to step to the side and vote if you need to. I understand this is something the club needs to talk about. But there is one condition." I say and they all look at me. "Once you agree to this deal, and I'm sure you'll see that you're getting the better end of the deal, what happens to Marks and Lin after this is no longer my concern. But that same stipulation goes for Mr Ortiz. What happens after the deal is made is no longer your concern." I tell him.

The club steps to the side and they silently cast their vote with Ortiz standing to the side looking down at his shoes. A few minutes later, Teller steps forwards and says "We took a vote and we will accept your deal." he says. The Scottish one steps over and says "Give us your kutte." He takes off his kutte and hands it to the Scottish one who I heard called Chibs. "I have a truck coming to get his bike, we will have it repainted and I assume he has to get his tattoos covered?" I ask and Teller nods. "I'll make sure you get the photos showing it's done." I tell him and he motions for his guys to get August. "I'll call Tully and have him move forward with Lin and he will contact you with proof it's done." I tell them. Teller shakes my hand again but before letting go, I say "Remember this deal. What happens with Marks is no longer my business and what happens with Ortiz is not longer yours." He nods and says "Absolutely."

We wait on the club to leave with August and I walk over to Ortiz. "Mr Ortiz, if you'll come with me please." I say and he won't look me in the eye but just nods. We head to the SUV and Logan opens the door and I get in with Ortiz getting in behind me. He doesn't say anything all the way home. We pull up into the garage and Logan opens the door and Ortiz gets out with me behind him. Walking to the door, we head inside and I tell Logan "We'll be fine from here. Goodnight Logan." He nods before leaving us alone. We walk into the kitchen and I ask "Are you hungry?" He doesn't speak, just nods. I open the refrigerator and pull out a casserole and put it in the oven. "It will be about a half hour before it will be done if you'd like to shower." I say. "I don't have anything here." He tells me. "Follow me." I tell him. He follows me to the spare room where there are clothes on the bed already. "I had Logan pick up a couple of things. Tomorrow I will send my guys to the clubhouse to get your things." I tell him. Showing him where the shower is, I tell him "When you're done just meet me in the kitchen." He nods before going into the bathroom to shower.

A few minutes later, he walks into the kitchen and I am pulling the food out of the oven. Sitting down at the island, I plate the food for both of us and grab two beers out of the fridge. "Thanks." He says simply. I sit down across from him and he hesitates before taking a bite. "I promise it's safe to eat." He nods before taking a bite. He empties his plate and I say "There's more if you're still hungry." He shakes his head but still doesn't look at me. Once we finish eating, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the refrigerator and turn to him. "Let's move to the living room so that we can talk. I'll explain everything." I say and he follows me to the living room.

Sitting on the couch, he sits on the other end. "I know you're wondering who the hell I am." I say and he nods. "My name is Miranda Hastings. I'm a very prominent but silent player here in Stockton. My brother is Ron Tully." I say and his eyes snap up to mine and I see fear in them. "I don't share my brother's views but no matter what, my brother will do what I ask." I say and he doesn't seem to relax. "I found out some things that just didn't sit right with me so I spoke to my brother to get him to help me. You were going to be going into Stockton but Mr Ortiz, you weren't going to be coming out. Teller made a deal with Tully to take you out once Lin was handled." I tell him and he doesn't respond. "I couldn't let that happen to you Mr Ortiz." I say. "Juice. Just Juice." he says. "Well, Juice, I couldn't let that happen. Not when you didn't do anything wrong." I tell him. "Why would you help a rat?" He asks. "You never signed a deal. You never gave information. I don't see where that makes you a rat." I say. He looks at me shocked but I continue. "So, here you have two options. One, you can walk away and move on with your life. If you choose this option, I will make sure you have the means and the transportation to do so. Or you can stay here with me, get to know me, give a relationship with me a shot, and help me run my empire. No matter what you choose, there will be no consequences. I will still make sure you have what you need either way." I tell him. "Why are you helping me, Ms Hastings?" he asks. "Call me Miranda or Randi. And I'm helping you because from the moment I saw you coming out of the brothel in Stockton, I've not been able to stop thinking about you. I saw how sad you were and no one deserves to be that sad." I tell him. He finally really looks at me. "The coffee shop." he says softly and I nod. "Look, just take the week and think about it. We'll spend some time together and get to know each other a little and then Friday we'll talk and see where you're head is at and go from there." I say. He nods. "Let's head to bed. Logan will be here early with your things." I tell him and he nods again. We walk to the hallway where my room and the spare room is and he stops before going into the room. "Thank you, Miranda." he says. "My pleasure Juice." I say before we head into our respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I walk to the kitchen and the housekeeper, Martha, is there cooking breakfast. I get a cup of coffee and tell her, "We have one more person here. Mr Ortiz. He should be down anytime." I tell her and as if summoned, he walks into the kitchen. I pour him a cup of coffee and hand it to him. "Thanks." he says. "Juice, this is Martha. She's our housekeeper. She'll be here until 5pm each day. If you think of anything you need please let her know." I tell him and he nods. "We sit at the island and she serves up our food and goes about her housework, leaving us alone. "How'd you sleep?" I ask. "Okay. Kept thinking about what you said last night." he tells me. "It's a lot to take in. But, Juice, you don't have to decide anything right now. But I promise it will be okay." I tell him. "I hope so." He says, finally looking at me. I get up from my seat and walk to him. Standing next to him, I cup his face so he has to look at me. I look into his eyes and say "It will be okay." He looks at me for a minute and says "Okay." I move back to my seat and we finish eating.

Once breakfast is over, I load the dishwasher with our dishes and start it since everything else was in there already, and Logan walks in holding a couple of duffle bags and a couple of others are holding boxes. "These are all of his things, minus anything with the SAMCRO logo on it." Logan says. "Please take them to his room. He can unpack when he's ready." I tell them and they do as I say. He watches them carry his things upstairs. I see him look back at his hands and see the sadness really setting in. I move closer to him and take his hands in mine. "Juice, look at me." I say. He looks up and I see there are tears in his eyes. "Come here." I pull him closer and just wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms wrap around me and we just sit. After a few minutes, he gets himself together and pulls away from me. "Sorry." he says softly. "Don't be." I say as I take his hand in mine again and he just looks at our hands. "Juice, I promise you're safe here. You can breathe. You're free no matter if you decide to stay here or leave." I tell him. "I don't do well alone." he tells me. Looking into my eyes he says "I can't be alone." I nod and he continues. "I don't sleep. My mind doesn't shut off and when it does, there are nightmares." he tells me. "Did you sleep last night?" I ask. He shakes his head no. I stand and take his hand and pull him to stand. I lead him to my room and close the door. Pulling him to the bed, I climb on the bed and pull him to lay down. I pull him closer and lay his head on my chest and run my fingers over mohawk over and over until I hear his breathing even out telling me he's sleeping. I finally drift off to sleep with his arms around me.

A little later, I wake up and he's lying there looking at me. "Thank you." he says. "How'd you sleep?" I asked as he sat up and I sat up with him. "Really good. It's been a long time since I've slept and not had nightmares." he tells me. "Juice, if you start having the nightmares, you can come in here with me. I told you, I want a relationship with you." I tell him. "Why me?" he asks. I move to lean against the headboard and he moves to sit next to me. I take his hand and start playing with his fingers as I speak. "I told you Ronnie is my brother but he's my twin. When we were younger, our parents beat the hell out of us and Ronnie took the brunt of it to keep me from getting beaten as bad. When we turned eighteen, he joined the AB and got me a job with a prominent, silent player here in Stockton. During the time working for her, she found out that she had cancer and didn't have any kids so she started teaching me everything she knew about running her empire and how to be a silent but prominent player. She started introducing me to her contacts and making me the point of contact for everything and by the time that the cancer took her from me, I was already running everything. Family was important to her just like it was to me and Ronnie. Ronnie was all I had until she took me under her wing. So, I promised her that if I ever saw someone that needed help, I would help. Logan came to me one day, telling me that his next door neighbor was getting the shit beat out of her and has two kids. I made arrangements for him to make it to Stockton and Ronnie handled him and I gave her a job. She's here after dropping the kids off at school, works until 5pm and then Logan picks the kids up and brings there here until she gets off work." I tell him. He looks at me, his hand still in mine, and asks "Why did you pick me?" I look back at our hands and say "That day that I saw you when I was at the coffee shop, I saw how sad you looked. How broken you looked. I had Logan look into you and when I found out about what Teller was doing, I figured the club didn't know you were doing it under his orders, and I found out what his plan was, I had to stop it. You're intelligent, you just seem like you have a good heart and just want the people close to you to be happy. That shouldn't be taken away because someone wants to feel like they have power." I tell him. He intertwines our fingers and I say "You aren't bad to look at either." I hear him laugh softly and I look at him. "Thank you." he says. He looks at our hands and says "I think I want to stay." I smile and say "Okay. We'll take it a day at a time but I mean it Juice, you can't sleep, you can come in here with me." He kisses my knuckles and we just sit, enjoying the silence together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little later, we get up and head out to the back yard. Walking out to the swing, we sit down and just sit. "Tell me a little more about you, Miranda." he says. "You can call me Randi. But there's not too much to tell. Like I said, Ronnie's my twin but we couldn't be more different. But we're loyal to each other." I tell him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "Juice, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy." I tell him. "I believe you. I just still can't wrap my head around why you chose me." he says as we swing softly. "When I saw you, and you looked at me, my heart stopped. I don't know if it was something clicking inside me or how sad you looked or what but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Wondering if you were okay. That's why I had Logan look into you. I needed to know you were okay." I tell him. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "I thought about you too." We sit there and just enjoy being together in peace.

After sitting there a little bit, Logan comes out and sees me with my head on Juice's shoulder. "Sorry to bother you boss, but I thought you should know right away." he tells me and the look on his face worries me. I sit up and I feel Juice tighten his grip on my hand a little. "There was an accident. Teller was killed in the accident. Ran his bike into a semi but there's more. Some things came out and they voted to kill him." he tells me. "They voted Mr Mayhem?" Juice asks softly as he lets go of my hand, standing to start pacing. "Set up a meeting with the new president. I want to make sure that our deal still stands." I tell Logan and he nods before walking away. I walk over to Juice and stop him from pacing. "Talk to me." I say as I cup his face. "What if they come after me now that Jax is gone?" He asks. "I won't let that happen. That's why I had Logan set up a meeting. I will make sure you're safe." I tell him. My phone goes off and I see a text of the place and time for the meeting. I show him the phone and say "I want you there with me. I want to keep you close." I tell him and he looks into my eyes and nods. I cup his face again and softly press my lips to his. "I promise it will be okay. Trust me?" I ask. "Yeah." he says and I kiss his lips softly one more time.

An hour later, Juice and I are sitting in the SUV waiting on the SONS to show up. Once they pull up, Logan opens my door and Juice and I step out. Walking up to the one that Juice said was Chibs, I shake his hand. "You wanted a meeting Lass?" he asks. "Yes. My condolences on your loss, Mr Telford." I begin. "Thank you Lassie." he says and looks from me to Juice. He nods. Juice nods back. "I wanted to meet with your club because I know the deal we made was made with Mr Teller at the helm. I wanted to make sure that our deal still stood." I state. "Of course it does. You held to your end of the deal completely. We'll keep ours. But we would like to speak to Juice." he says. I look at Juice and he nods but says "Anything you say can be said in front of Miranda." Chibs looks from him to me and sees Juice's hand on the small of my back and smiles. "We're sorry brother for how things went down. We didn't know that Jax was going behind our backs and making you do those things." Chibs says. "Did you know that he was going to have Tully kill me inside once Lin was handled?" Juice asks. "No, brother. We didn't." Chibs says shocked. "How did you find that out?" Chibs asks. "Tully is my brother." I tell him and he puts the pieces together. "So you offered him to handle Lin and gave us Marks to save Juice? Why?" he asks. "That's my concern. All that matters is that I kept my end of the deal and would appreciate the assurance that you and your club will keep your end." I say calmly. "Of course Lass. But we have something we were wanting to bring to you." he says. "I'm listening." I say as Juice stands closer to me. "We're wanting to get out of illegal business and into more legit business. But before we can do that, we have to finish rebuilding our clubhouse and get the means needed to move forward with getting out of the illegal shite we are doing now." he tells me. I look at Juice and he whispers "We could hear them out." I nod. Looking back at Chibs I say "Get a plan together so that we can see what you need and Juice and I will discuss if it's a beneficial deal." I tell him and he looks at Juice and smirks. "Will do Lassie. You two have a good day." he says.

After they pull off, we get into the car and Juice is looking out the window. I don't say anything in the car but when we get home, I dismiss Logan and ask "Are you okay?" He turns to look at me and says "I don't know. Jax is dead. But Chibs at the gavel, I don't know how that could go." he tells me. "You know him better than I do. Do we need to be worried?" I ask. "I don't know. Used to I would have said no but I don't know how deep under Jax he was." he tells me. "We'll hear them out and then make the decision together but we don't let our guard down." I say before backing away and whispering "I'm not losing you." I didn't think he heard me but he looks at me and says "You're not losing me." I look up at him. He walks over and kisses me softly and says "You saved me. You aren't losing me." I look into his eyes and he pulls me into his arms and we just stand there.

The rest of the evening, were spent just talking and getting to know each other a little better. That night, we head to bed and I ask "You want to sleep in here with me?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah." We climb into bed and we lay facing each other, just talking. "Why did you tell him that we would talk about their plan?" he asks. "I told you, if you stayed, we'd run this empire together. If you're staying, we're in this together." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I let him deepen the kiss and I feel a fire in me that I have not felt in years. It's been years since I've let a man this close to me. He doesn't push me for more, just enjoying the kiss. When he pulls back he asks "Was that okay?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. It was." He smiles again and I can't help the feelings that his smile wakes up in me. "You know, it's been a long time since I've let anyone get this close to me." I tell him. "This is the first time that someone has cared more about me than the patch on my back." he tells me. I caress his face with my hand as I feel him rubbing his fingertips up and down my side. I snuggle into his chest and we drift off to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Juice's chest and his arms are around me tightly. I don't move but just listen to his soft snores and realize he's actually sleeping. I snuggle a little closer to him. It seems I can't get close enough to him. As I snuggle closer, he tightens his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Morning." he whispers. "Morning." I say without looking at him. Neither of us speak or move, just enjoying being close. After lying there for a few minutes, I look up at him and place my hand on his cheek. He looks into my eyes and I lean forward and place a soft kiss to his lips. I allow him to deepen the kiss as I feel his fingers rubbing up and down my side, underneath my tank top. Pulling back from the kiss, it takes everything I have to not take this farther. It's been so long since I've been with anyone but we don't need to rush things.

We finally force ourselves out of bed and head to the kitchen. "Morning Martha." I say as we sit at the island. "Morning Miranda. Morning Juice." she says. "Morning." He says. She puts our plates in front of us and looks at Juice and says "You look better son." she says. "I feel better." he tells her, smiling softly. She leaves us to eat in silence and I tell him, "I'm having one of the other rooms set up as an office for you within the next couple of days." He looks at me confused and I say "I said we were running this together. You need an office." I tell him. He smiles at me and we finish eating. After breakfast, we head to get dressed for the day and then to my office. I sits on the couch and I move to my desk. "What do we have going today?" he asks and I smile at how he's actually in this with me. Looking at my email, I say "Logan should be bringing me the plans for what the SONS were needing here in a bit but other than that, I have a meeting with Tyler from the Niners about moving that H for Ronnie." I tell him and he nods.

A little later, we are standing in the train yard with Tyler and his crew. "Good afternoon Tyler." I greet him. He hugs me and says "Hey Miranda. So why the meet?" he asks. "I have a proposition for you." I tell him. He looks from me to Juice confused. Looking at me, Tyler asks "Where's his kutte?" I look at Juice and then back to Tyler and say "He's with me now." Tyler looks at me with a raised brow and a smirk and I nod. He looks at Juice and says "Take care of her. She's family." Juice nods as he puts his hand on the small of my back. "What's this proposition?" Tyler asks. "I need someone to move H for my brother without going through Charming. I had another crew that wanted to run it but they couldn't get it voted in." I tell him. "What's our cut?" he asks. "Twenty percent." I tell him and he nods. "Give me a minute." He says. I moves away and speaks to his crew and then comes back. "Yeah, we can handle that." he tells me and we shake hands. "Can I get a minute Miranda?" he asks. "Anything you say can be said in front of Juice." I tell him and he smiles. "Can I ask why he's with you and not the SONS?" I look at Juice and he nods. "Teller had planned to have Tully to kill him when he went inside to handle Lin. I couldn't let that happen so I made a deal with them." I tell him. "I always liked you Juice. Take care of her. Seriously. She doesn't let many people close so be good to her." Tyler says. I hug Tyler before heading back to the SUV with Juice behind me.

Getting into the SUV, Juice asks "How many crews are family?" I say "Just Tyler and his crew. When Ronnie went inside, Sylvia's second was Tyler's brother so he was around a lot before he joined the Niners. He was family to Sylvia so that makes him my family." I tell him and he nods. I feel him lace his fingers with mine and can't help but smile. I lay my head on his shoulder and see Logan looking in the rearview mirror, smiling at me.

We get home and I move to my office with Juice behind me. I see there's a file on my desk so I pick it up and move to the couch with Juice and we go over what the SONS need. After reviewing everything, I tell him "I think we could do this but I need to know that we can trust the SONS. I don't want to walk into this lightly after what Teller did." I tell him. "I know. We could schedule a sit down and make sure that everything is straight before we decide." he tells me. "Yeah. We could do that." I tell him. I pick up my phone and tell Chibs that we can meet the next day and that we have some questions for them before we decide and he agrees for the entire club to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, we are back at the docks, meeting with the SONS. Chibs and Tig walk up with the rest of the guys behind them. I am standing there, Juice by my side with his hand on the small of my back and our security detail behind us. "Did you look over the proposal?" Chibs asks. "We did and we have a few questions." I say. "Okay. Shoot." Tig says. "First, if we agree to this, we need to know what you expect from us." I say. "All we expect Lass is to get ourselves into legit business. We aren't here with ulterior motives. We actually wanted to talk to Juice about taking his kutte back and taking his position in the club back. We voted it and we would like you to come back." Chibs says. I look at Juice and see he's thinking about it. "You don't have to decide right away. Think about it." Tig says and Juice doesn't say anything. "One more question." I say and Chibs turns his attention back to me. "What's that Lass?" he asks. "I need to make sure that there are no repercussion if we decide that this is not what we want to invest in." I say. "You have our word Lassie. No matter what you two decide, we will respect your decision." he says. "We will talk about it and get back to you by the end of the day tomorrow. Is that acceptable?" I ask. Chibs nods and they turn to leave.

Juice and I get back into the SUV and he hasn't said anything. I reach for his hand and he doesn't respond so I pull my hand back. We get home and walk inside and I go to my office and close the door. I know he's thinking about it. After a few minutes, the door opens and Juice walks in. Sitting on the couch, he leans forward and looks down at his hands. "You don't have to say anything. I know you want to go back and that's fine. But I think I am going to invest in their plans." I say. "Randi…" he starts. "Juice. It's fine." I look at him and put on my best business face. "It's not the same club it was when Teller was running things. You should go back. I promise, it's fine." I tell him. He doesn't look at me. "I'll contact the people needed to put everything in place so it will all be set up when you leave in the morning to go back so you can take everything with you to give to the club." I tell him before getting up and heading to my bedroom.

I walk into my room and close the door. Lying on the bed, I sob into my pillow. I know he's going back to his club. How could he not? That's his family. This is why I don't get close to people. I'm lying there sobbing when the door opens. I quickly wipe my face and feel the bed dip down. "Randi, I never said I was going back." he says. "We both know you want to and that's fine Juice. Really. It's where you belong." I tell him, still not looking at him. "Randi, you told me that if I decided to stay that we were in this together. That we would make the decisions together." he says. "Yeah but the variables have changed." I tell him. "Doesn't matter. I never said I was going back. They voted me out as a club. They chose to toss me away just going by what Jax told them. What's to say they wouldn't do it again?" he asks. He lays down beside me and pulls me into him. "You saved me. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you." he tells me and I bury my face in his chest and sob. He rubs my back and whispers "I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." he says over and over.

A little later, we are still lying on the bed and just holding each other. "I wouldn't blame you if you went back. I promise I wouldn't." I tell him. "Do you want me to leave?" he asks without looking at me. "Doesn't matter what I want. It's about what you want." I tell him. "It's about what we want." he tells me. "I don't want you to go." I tell him. "Then I'm staying right here." he tells me. I look up at him finally and he kisses me softly. I let him deepen the kiss and can't stop myself anymore. I pull his shirt over his head and we both start to undress in between kisses. He enters me slowly and we both moan at the sensation. Giving me a minute to adjust to his size, I start to thrust against him and he starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. Slowly making love to me and causing me to reach release after release before finding his own. Lying beside me, he pulls me into his side and we just lay there, holding each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, I head into my office to get everything in place and let them know who would be calling them to get started for the project for the club. Juice walks in and kisses me softly and says "Baby, I'm gonna run a couple of errands. Need anything while I'm out?" he asks. I look up at him and say "No. I'm good." I tell him. He kisses me one more time before walking out the door.

A little later, Juice is sitting in a bought room waiting on Tully to be brought in. Once he comes in, Juice stands to greet him and they both sit opposite each other. "What do I owe the pleasure, Ortiz?" Tully asks. "Wanted to talk to you about a few things." Juice says. "I'm listening." Tully says. "I appreciate you helping Randi save me from the club. I know it was only because she asked but I wanted to thank you myself." he says. "Ortiz, I can see we share a common thread...my sister. Take care of her. She doesn't let people close...at all...so if she let you in, make sure you show her everyday that it was worth it." Tully says. "I will but I need to ask you one thing." Juice says and Tully nods. "I got the offer to go back to the club now that Jax is gone, but I'm choosing to stay with Randi. When and if it ever comes to it, I want to know that I have your blessing when and if it progresses to where I'm hoping it will." Juice says. "You be good to my sister, make her happy, and you have my blessing." Tully says. They both stand and shake hands before Tully is lead out of the room.

A little later, Juice comes in and walks into my office and I am staring off into space. He walks over and kneels in front of me and I look at him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm okay." I tell him. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm okay. Um...Chibs called, we have a meet in an hour." I tell him. I stand to walk out of the office and he pulls me back. Crashing his lips with mine, he gives me the most soul searing kiss that I've ever experienced. Breaking the kiss, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I'm right here." I feel the tears start to fall and he pulls me to him and just holds me. Once I get myself together, I go to get ready for the meet and we head out.

Pulling up to the docks where we have been meeting, Juice and I are standing there when the guys walk in. Chibs walks over and shakes my hand before nodding to Juice. Tig does the same. I hand him an envelope. "Here are the names and numbers of everyone you need to contact to get everything started. They know you or Tig will be calling and that they are to do what you ask. I'll be checking in with them but they know that whatever you say goes. If you need anything else just let me know." I tell him. "Thank you Lass." he says and I nod. "I do have something to ask in return. I'm not worried about being paid back the money because all of those contractors owe me favors but I might need your help with something in the near future. I just need to know that we can count on your help." I say and Chibs looks between Juice and I and sees Juice lace his fingers with mine, giving him his answer to his unasked question. "Of course Lass. You can never have enough allies." Chibs says. We shake hands and they head to their bikes and we head to the SUV before going home.

Once we are at home, I head into the bedroom and get my things to shower. Standing in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over me, I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and feel his lips on my shoulder. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss. Picking me up, he pins me to the wall and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, never breaking the kiss, I moan into the kiss as his thrusts pick up slightly. I break the kiss and lean my head back against the shower wall as his lips attack my neck and he lightly nips my pulsepoint and it pushes me over the edge with his following closely behind.

We get out of the shower and I am sitting on the bed when he sits next to me. "I saw your brother today." he says and I look at him shocked. "Bought room. Thanked him for helping you save me. Wanted to thank him personally." He tells me and I nod. "I also wanted to ask him something." he tells me and I look down at our hands where he's holding both of them. "I told him that I wanted to know that if this progressed the way I hope it does, that I have his blessing." he tells me. I look at him shocked and he says "You're all I think about. You saved me and you didn't even know me. You've been better to me in this short time than the club ever was. You're my family. You're the one that I care about. The one that I'm falling in love with. You're the one that I want to marry someday and have a family with. I just need to know that's what you want too." he says. I look at him and tilt his head up to look at me. "Juice, I'm falling in love with you too and I want all of those things but you have to know that it means the world to me that you asked for my brother's blessing. I know that wasn't easy." I tell him. "It was worth it for him to tell me we had his blessing as long as I made you happy." he says. "You make me happy." I say before he kisses me softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lying in bed, lying face to face, just talking. "What were you thinking about when I came back from talking to your brother?" he asks. I shake my head and he says "No secrets." I look up at him and say "I was thinking about you. How I was falling for you and didn't know if you would feel the same." I tell him. "I do baby." he says before kissing me softly. "But there's something that you need to know." I tell him. "You said you wanted to marry me and I want that but you said you wanted a family with me. Juice, I can't have kids." I tell him, looking away from him. "Hey." he says as he pulls my face to look at him. "How do you know?" he asks. "When I was fourteen, our dad would beat me, rape me. He got me pregnant and decided to abort the baby for me. Caused me to bleed out and had to have emergency surgery. They had to do a partial hysterectomy. So, I've known since I was fourteen that I would never have kids." I tell him. I sit up and he sits up with me. "I understand if this changes your mind about things. You can still stay here and we can still be partners if that's not something you can handle." I tell him as I go to stand. He grabs my hand and I stop. Looking me in the eyes he says "I'm not going anywhere. When the time comes, we'll figure it out." I look away and he pulls me back down to the bed. "Nothing changes." he says as he kisses me softly. Pulling me back down to the bed, I lay my head on his chest and he rubs my back and says "You're it for me." I look up at him and he's looking into my eyes. "You're mine." he says. I snuggle into him more and can't seem to be able to get close enough and he senses it. He wraps his body around mine and holds me as close as he can get me.

Waking up the next morning, we are still in the same position we were the night before. I feel him start to stir and he kisses the top of my head. "Morning baby." He says. "Morning." I say. He tilts my face up to look at him and kisses me softly. We lay there for a few minutes, just looking at each other and he says "I do love you." I smile softly and say "I do love you too." He kisses me again before hovering over me and making love to me. Once we reach our release, we get out of bed and dressed and head to the kitchen. "Morning Martha." I say. "Morning Randi, Juice." she says and Juice nods. We sit to eat and Martha leaves us alone. I look up as Logan walks in. "Morning boss." he says. "Morning Logan. What's going on?" I ask. "Moses Cartwright." he says and I look at him confused before Juice speaks up. "He was August Marks' second." he says. I look at him and back at Logan and ask "What do we need to know?" He motions to the barstool across from us and I nod. He sits and says "He's trying to pick up where Marks left off. He's causing and issue with the Niners. Talk is that he's planning on taking out a Niner at a time until he gets you to give him what he wants." he says. "What's that?" I ask. "Your empire." I look at him and say "That won't happen. Let me make some calls and see what I can find out. Stay on call." I tell him as he gets up and walks out. I look at Juice and say "Looks like I'm going to need the SONS' help." He kisses me softly and says "We'll handle this. When we do, I want to legally make you mine." he tells me. I smile wide and say "Okay." before kissing him deeply with everything I have.

Sitting in my office, Juice sitting on the edge of my desk, I have Chibs on speaker. "What can I do for you Lass?" he asks. "You know I said I might need your help?" I ask. "Aye." He says. "Looks like we have a common enemy that has decided that he's going after my family to try to take over my business." I tell him. "Well, we won't let that happen. What do you need?" he asks. "Can you meet me at the docks in an hour? I'm going to have a couple of other crews there too." I tell him. "Sure thing, Lass." he says before we end the call. I make a couple of calls and get everyone together.

An hour later, we are at the docks and I see Mayans, SONS, Niners and AB standing around. The president of each group, walks forward. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I know this isn't easy with all of the history between us but I need your help. But with this, eliminates a future problem for you as well." I say. They all nod that they are listening. "Moses Cartwright." I say and they all nod their heads. "He's trying to come after people that I see as family to try to take over my business. I can't and won't let that happen. I have done everything I could over the years to keep everything peaceful between myself and your crews. I don't want there to be more blood but in this case, it might not be avoidable." I say. "What do you need from us?" Alvarez asks. "My second in command, Logan, has eyes on Moses. We know where he is and have found where he's vulnerable. He has everyone thinking that he has military training but he doesn't. So, when it comes down to actually getting his hands dirty, he can't do it. Tonight, Logan and my crew will get him into custody. Alvarez, I know you have cops in your area on payroll. Is there somewhere we can take him to handle him?" I ask. "I have a warehouse on Pyathia Street that you can use. Nothing around it for over a mile." He says. "Thank you." I say and he nods. Juice speaks up. "Hap, you still have your bag of tricks?" he asks. Hap nods and says "Hell yeah I do. Let's get this fucker." I look at Tyler and ask "I need you and the AB working as lookouts. Tyler, your crew can act as lookout at the warehouse if that's okay with you Marcus." I say and Marcus nods. "My brother's crew, you guys can help with looking out while the my guys get him to the warehouse." I say and they all nod. "Thank you guys. It means a lot that you all are willing to help me. But know that by helping me, if any of you need anything, I'm a phone call away." I say. We all disperse to tend to our tasks.

That night, we are all gathered in the warehouse and Juice asks "What Happy is going to do, isn't something that's easy to handle seeing. You sure you want to be here?" he asks. "I'm sure." I tell him simply. He nods. I walk over to where Moses is tied up and when I walk up, his eyes go wide. "You thought you could take over my empire? That I would just step down and hand it over? Well, that's where you're wrong. You see all of these men behind me? Well, when you run your empire like I do, you realize that allies are better to have than enemies." I say. I turn to Happy and see he's itching to go. "You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?" I ask. "Oh yes I will." I look to Chibs and ask "He's responsible for the death of one of your members isn't he?" Chibs looks at me and says "Aye. Bobby." I look at Moses and say "Everything that he does to you is for me, and for Bobby." I turn to Happy and put my hand on his arm and say "He's all yours." Happy nods at me before getting to work on Moses. Hearing him scream around the gag, watching Happy inflict pain like I have never seen on this man, knowing that he's no longer a threat to me or anyone else in the room, makes me feel better about what was happening.

After it's all done, the AB leader walks over and says "We've got it from here Miranda." I nod and shake his hand. I walk to Marcus and say "Thank you for your help." He nods before nodding to Juice and walking away. Tyler walks up and says "You did good sis. Sylvia would be proud of you baby girl. I know I am." he tells me and I hug him. "Thanks Ty." I say before he heads out with his crew. "Thank you for letting us be a part of this." Chibs says. "Thank you for helping." I say. I look at Happy and say "Thank you." he nods and says "My pleasure." and I see a sick smile on his face. He did enjoy it.

Once we get back to the house, Juice and I head to the shower together before getting into bed. "Tomorrow, I want to go to the courthouse and marry you." he says. I look at him and he says "Tomorrow." I smile before kissing him softly. Pulling him to hover over me, I whisper "Tomorrow." before he kisses me deeply and makes love to me over and over again until the sun comes up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, we wake up and are still lying tangled up together. Getting out of bed, we get dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen. Juice walks in ending his call. "Logan is having James pick us up and he's getting our license for us." he tells me. "Good." I say. I look at Martha and say "You need to take a break for awhile." She looks at me confused and I say "You have a wedding to attend." She smiles wide and says "Congrats baby girl." An hour later, James picks us up and we head to the courthouse. Walking up to the front of the courthouse, Logan hands us the marriage license, takes Martha's hand and says "Let's do this." Juice stops and says "We're missing someone." I look at him confused and we see Tyler walk up. Juice looks at me and says "Someone has to give you away." I kiss him and say "Thank you." We head inside and as we are getting ready to walk into the Justice of the Peace's office, Logan pulls out his phone. I see him put it on speaker and when the JOP asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" I hear Ronnie say "Tyler and I do." I look at Juice and he smirks. "Couldn't do this without your brothers." I smile and say "I love you." Half an hour later, we are husband and wife. Walking out of the courthouse, I look at Tyler and hug him. "Thank you for being here and giving me away." I tell him. "I wouldn't miss this for anything sis. Love you." he tells me. "Love you too little brother." before he leaves. Looking at Logan I say "I can't believe you got my brother on the phone." I say. "That was all Juice's idea." he tells me. I look at Juice and he says "Your brother needed to be included. He's part of the reason we're together." he tells me and I nod. I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

After Logan drops us off at home, I pull Juice to the bedroom where I claim him as my husband for the first, second and third time. Getting up the next morning, I go to the shower and he follows me in. Pinning me to the wall, he enters me slowly before thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace, causing me to lose myself to him with him following right behind me. We finish our shower and head down to the kitchen. Walking in, Martha says "Morning love birds." I smile and say "Morning Martha." Juice laughs and says "Morning." We sit at the island and she hands us our plates. We eat before heading to the office to look over a few things. We aren't sitting there long before my phone rings. "Good morning Chibs." I greet him as I answer. "Morning Lass. Can you and Juicy meet come to the clubhouse? We need your help." he tells me. "Um...Sure. We'll be there shortly." I tell him. Ending the call Juice asks. "What did Chibs want?" I look at him and he says "He asked if you and I could come to the clubhouse. He needs our help." I tell him. We head out the door and Logan drives us there.

Walking up to the clubhouse, Tig is waiting outside for us. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming." he tells us before leading us into the clubhouse. We see Chibs standing by the double wooden doors. "Aye, Lass, Juice. Thanks for coming." he greets us. "What did you need help with?" I ask. "It's in the chapel but before we go in, I need to tell you what happened." he tells me and Juice and I nod as Juice puts his arm around my waist, pulling me to him, protectively. "We had an issue with another crew, Calaveras. Shite went south and we took them out, with the help of Alvarez. But there was a problem we didn't know about until after it was done." he tells us. "What problem?" I ask. He leads us to the chapel and we see a newborn baby being held by Montez. "Both parents gone?" Juice asks. "Aye. Didn't know the wee one was even there until after it was all done. Both parents dead." Chibs says. "Can't send him through the system. Too many questions." I say. "How old do you think he is?" Juice asks. I take the baby from Montez and put him on the blanket that Juice spread on the table. Unwrapping him, he still has his umbilical cord. "He can't be more than a few days old." I tell them. "How can you tell?" Montez asks. "See this here? Looks like a scab? That's part of his umbilical cord. It hasn't fallen off yet. Usually comes off after about a week." I tell them and they all nod. "What do you need from us?" I ask, holding the wrapped up little boy close. I look at him and see he's sleeping again. "We'll take him." Juice says. I look up at him shocked. "Guys, can I get a minute with my wife please?" They all look shocked before smiling and patting him on the back as they leave the room. "Juice…" I start. "I said we'd figure it out about having kids. He's only a few days old, Randi. He can't go into the system." he tells me. I look down at the baby and he says "We can raise him. He'll be our son." I look at him and before I can ask he says "I'm sure. My dad bailed on me. Mom wasn't much better. He's just a baby. He didn't ask for this. It's all about family, remember?" he says. I nod. "Really?" he asks. "Really. Tell the guys we'll take him and I'll get our lawyer to handle the legals." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." He opens the door and the guys come in. "We're taking him. We'll have our lawyer draw up all the legal papers and make sure it's legit." Juice says and they all seem to be relieved. "You need a name." T.O. says. I look at Juice and say "Juan Carlos Ortiz Jr." I say. Juice looks at me and I say "This might be our only chance at a child. He's getting named after you." He kisses me softly and says "Juan Carlos Jr it is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An hour later, we are at home with Carlos, we decided to call him, and I am feeding him in the rocking chair while watching Juice and Logan put the crib together. Putting Carlos on my shoulder to burp him, I lay him against me and he goes to sleep. I'm rubbing his back as he sleeps and see Logan look up at me. "What?" I ask. "Sylvia would be proud of you, boss." he says. "I hope so." I say. Juice looks at me and I see concern in his eyes. "I'm okay baby. I'm happy. I just wish she could be here to meet her grandson." I tell him. "You'll make sure he knows who she was." he tells me and I smile. Martha walks to the door and says "Tyler is here to see you." She shows him into the nursery and I see him smile. "Who's the little one?" he asks. "Our son. Juan Carlos Ortiz Jr. We're calling him Carlos." I tell him. "I'm happy for you but how'd this happen?" he asks. "Kid was left without parents so we have him. Lawyer is putting it all in writing for us. He's ours." Juice says and Tyler says "Let me see him." I move him off my shoulder and cradle him and Tyler says "He's cute." and I can't help but laugh a little.

The next day, I get up with Carlos and have him changed and fed and rocking him. Juice walks into the nursery and says "Logan got us a room so we can introduce Carlos to your brother." he tells me. "Good." I say, not looking up from Carlos. Juice kneels down and sees a tear fall from my eye. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Absolutely nothing. I can't believe we have a family. I have a wonderful husband, a perfect son. I never thought I'd have this." I tell him. "You're really that happy?" he asks. "Yes baby. I am. You and Carlos are what I have been missing all this time." I tell him. He kisses me softly and Juice holds Carlos while I get ready to see my brother.

Sitting in the bought room, waiting on Ronnie. He is lead in and sees me holding a baby. "Who do we have here?" he asks. "Ronnie, this is your nephew, Carlos." I tell him. He looks at me confused and Juice says "Club called. Kid needed a home. We wanted a family." Ronnie smiles and said "Problem solved." I nod. "I'm happy for you Randi. Really." he says. Juice takes Carlos from me and hands him to Ronnie. I look at my brother holding my son and he says "You little man, are a lucky little one. You're mommy is going to be the best and you know why? Because she knows how special you are." he says and I feel a tear fall. Ronnie looks at me and smiles. The guard comes in and Ronnie hands Carlos back to Juice and I hug him before he's carted off.

We get back home and I am feeding Carlos. Juice sits on the couch next to me and says "This is what I wanted. A family. A wife and child. Thank you baby." he says. "I should be thanking you. You had the choice. You could have left but you didn't." I tell him. "I stayed because the minute I saw you sitting at that coffee shop, you never left my mind." he says. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "Give me my son." he says. I hand him Carlos and he looks down at the baby, who's looking up at him and says "You will never have to wonder where me and your mom are. We will always be here. We will always love you and will always have your back." he says and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

That night, we a lying in bed and have the baby monitor on the nightstand. We can hear Carlos' little snores and we just listen. "That's a beautiful sound." he says. "I know. Kind of sounds like you when you're sleeping." I tell him. "I don't snore." he says. "Yes baby, you do. Not loud but you do. It's relaxing." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "I love you momma." he says. "I love you more daddy." I say before we drift off to sleep.


End file.
